Life and Death: the King in Danger
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: This is a short story during his reign after he is married to Arwen. Please read and review!
1. Battle and Injury

**Battle and Injury**

The night was clear, the sun shone over Minas Tirith. It was six pm on a warm summer's day in the middle of June. For anyone who was watching the King could be seen riding with his elf friend, Legolas. As the sun began to fade the King and his companion turned back towards Minas Tirith. The horses halted, their ears pricked forward. "What is it, boy?" the King asked his bay steed.

"There are 70 orcs in the bush!" Legolas shouted.

"Fight them!" the King replied, loudly.

(MINAS TIRITH)

Back at Minas Tirith the Queen was leaning over the balcony, while she talked to Steward Faramir. Faramir was talking about the King's new ideas to improve the Pellennor fields that only he had heard. She suppressed a laugh, thinking how ridiculous this was as Aragorn always told her everything first. When he had an idea she was _always_ the first person to know.

Legolas' voice echoed throughout the city, "they are too many! We must call for help!"

"NO! We are strong enough."

"Aragorn!" the Queen breathed. The city sat in anticipation and fear. Would they lose the King so shortly after his arrival? "Send out reinforcements, to help them!" the Queen said, commandingly to the guard. Men rushed to where the King and his friend were fighting. The Queen sighed she was no help here, "oh, Valar, protect him!" she breathed.

(THE BATTLEFIELD)

"How long can we hold!" the King asked his companion.

"Not much longer!" legolas looked down the hill they were fighting on, "Good lord Valar, we're saved!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Aragorn asked killing a large orc in front of him. He looked down, "Hurry!" he shouted at the soldiers running up the hill, towards them. A huge orc cut a poisoned knife into his shoulder, he turned round and tried to kill it but the orc blocked his attack and he fell to the floor. Legolas killed the orc before it could do any more damage to the King. Then the orcs saw the Gondorian army and fled. Legolas protected his friend from the orcs until they were all gone.

Then Legolas bent down to examine his friend, "he's very badly hurt!" he told the captain of the army. He put Aragorn on Arod and led the horses to Minas Tirith.

(MINAS TIRITH)

The Queen heard the clattering of hooves and rushed to the source. What she saw hurt her eyes. The healers rushed and took the King to the houses of the healing; she followed them and sat by the bed where the King lay. Tears ran gently down her face and she turned round to Legolas joining her. "Legolas?" she said, "Would you fetch Ada, I mean, Lord Elrond For me?"

"Yes!" said Legolas and ran to the stables. He began the journey to Rivendell.

**I don't own LOTR!**


	2. Hope Failing

(RIVENDELL)

Legolas galloped into Rivendell, nearly flattening Elladan and Elrohir as he rode past. "LEGOLAS!!!" "DON'T RUN US OVER!!!" Elladan shouted, Legolas looked back and glared, the twins knew this was no time to play with Legolas. ""What brings you to Imladris in such haste, my friend?" Elrohir asked trying to keep up with the prince of Mirkwood.

"Estel is badly hurt!!!"

"Estel?" the twins asked, to confirm.

"Yes!" Legolas said sharply, jumping off Arod. They ran to Lord Elrond's study, talking, near the door Legolas started to walk but the twins burst in.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Elrond exclaimed as the twins burst into his study, King Thrandil sat. Legolas joined them, "Lord Elrond, Estel is badly hurt!" Legolas said, panting.

"Legolas says Arwen wants your help!"

"Yes, I shall come!" Elrond said, more calmly than he looked.

(MINAS TIRITH)

Arwen sat by the King in the houses of the healing. She tried to think every thing would be O.K but in her heart she knew the chances of Aragorn surviving were pretty slim. She felt horribly queasy and the candles had burnt low, so Arwen guessed that there were only several hours left until dawn. She desired to sleep but dared not leave the King's side. She sang quietly to herself in elvish. Arwen eventually gave in and fell asleep.

(RIVENDELL)

Elrond prepared to leave immediately; he knew something really bad must be wrong for Arwen to call for help. They all got the horses ready, Legolas insisted he would ride even without any rest but Arod was fairly worn so he was to stay the night in Rivendell and catch up later.

(MINAS TIRITH)

Arwen woke, she had been dreaming about Denethor had come to challenge Aragorn the rule of Gondor. He had murdered Aragorn and she had woken up. She looked at the mirror behind her; she was sweating from head to toe. She bent down by Aragorn and kissed him on the cheek. He stirred silently in his sleep muttering under his breath. Tears ran, silently down Arwen's face. She ran her fingers through his hair and went to wash and change.

(NEAR MINAS TIRITH)

The guard spotted a small band of 4 riders or so galloping across the horizon. The gates were opened and one guard led them to the Queen. Arwen led them silently to the houses of the healing and by where the King was lying. Lord Elrond was worried about the state the Aragorn was in. He called for some herbs and made up a brew, hoping it would cure the King. Arwen stood behind her father, watching Aragorn, all the time losing hope. Elrond could feel his daughter's doubt, oh I hope Estel pulls through for Arwen's sake, he thought. Legolas offered to watch the King that night but as much as Arwen would've liked the sleep, she declined the offer. As the day came to a close, Arwen prepared for another sleepless night.


	3. Recovery?

**Recovery?**

(MINAS TIRITH)

The days passed quickly, Aragorn got worse and worse. The Queen found no comfort in anything, whatsoever. The line of Kings was coming to an end; Arwen would murder every orc to the very end if Aragorn did not survive. Then it happened.

The King was conscious for the first time since the fight, however Arwen had gone with her father to gather more herbs, so Aragorn had to make do with company from Legolas. Finally, Legolas decided to take his friend outside. They wandered through the gardens, talking of the past.

(WOODS NEAR MINAS TIRITH)

Arwen squeezed her legs against Asfaloth warm sides; she was pretty sure they had nearly all the herbs they needed. Lord Elrond looked back at his daughter; "we can ride back to Minas Tirith now!" The Queen turned her horse round and rode quickly to Minas Tirith.

(MINAS TIRITH)

Arwen counted the clattering of Asfaloth's as they strode through the yard. She met Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir and Eowyn, talking. Arwen grinned when she saw the King running towards her, she jumped off Asfaloth and placed her arms around Aragorn. Then the King collapsed.


	4. Images of the Past

**Images of the Past**

Arwen walked after her father and Legolas as they took Aragorn into the houses of the healing, her brothers walked behind her. Elladan remembered when Estel was younger, he was hurt and they were all alone.

(FLASH BACK: RIVENDELL 86 YEARS BACK)

Elladan squeezed his legs in against Eowdan's sides; he looked down at Estel stroking the horse's coarse hair. He smiled at the child innocently playing with his horse. Then Eowdan took scare; she stormed forward, Elladan held on with ease but Estel slipped uneasily and under the horse's heavy hooves. All he could hear was his little brother screaming in pain; he jumped down dangerously and ran to his crying sibling; leaving Elrohir to see to Eowdan. He held the child's small body into his arms and kissed his cheek softly. His twin handed him his horse and he lifted Estel into the saddle. The child released endless sobs, "Shh!" Elladan cooed, "Lets go to Ada!" he prepared to mount but Estel sobbed even harder. It began to tip with rain and the three brothers sheltered under a huge tree and tied the horses to the stronger branches. They all fell asleep!

(MINAS TIRITH)

Elladan sighed; he knew Estel would need more than a couple of easy days to cure him. He felt sorry for his sister; wondering what she was going through. The day came to a close and Arwen finally allowed Legolas to watch the King that night.

(HOUSES OF HEALING)

Legolas woke to see his friend lying still on the bed, his eyes were wide open and he looked dreadful. He found Elrond walking in the dark and asked him to check Aragorn. They both decided not to tell Arwen for she needed the sleep.

(THE CITIAL)

Eowyn happened to be too hot to sleep and also she was worried about the King, she may no longer love him but still he was a friend and a ruler. She decided to go down and see how Aragorn was since there was nothing better to do. She kissed Faramir softly on the cheek and left her room. She walked silently down the stone pavement and to the fair building she had first met Faramir in. she slipped into the stone house and to where Aragorn was.

(HOUSES OF HEALING)

Legolas saw movement at the entrance of the room. He smiled as Eowyn entered. "How is he?" she asked as she entered the room.

"Not too good!" the prince of Mirkwood answered. He grimaced and turned to her, Lord Elrond smiled and left the dark room. The son of Thrandil decided to fetch Queen Evenstar.

The King woke to find Arwen and Legolas at his side. The first thing he noticed was the fever had left him. He looked up at the Queen and the prince of Mirkwood. "How are you feeling?" asked the Queen, gently.

"Great!" he answered, kissing her on the cheek. Arwen started to laugh and they knew a great shadow had lifted.

That evening was celebrated with feasting and drinking and all Gondor was happy. The King and Queen were ready to get on with their lives.

**There we go, please review.**

**Love to all!**

**ZacE4eva!**


End file.
